Irresistible
by Rosie Fenwick
Summary: Draco and Ginny. They found love. They get married. They have children. This is their story. Also included is the love, marriage, and children of Azalea (my OC) and Seamus. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise :( Note: Many 7th years are repeating their seventh year because they did not really get much studying done during the Battle of Hogwarts!
1. How it Started

**Hi, I will be putting out around 2 chapters a day and the amount of chapters should increase during the summer. Disclaimer: I did not create any of the following characters or ideas except for Azalea Robins my OC.**

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table and nervously bit her fingernails.

"Ginny, the toast might taste better than your nails!" Azalea Robins, Ginny's best friend, laughed pushing the plate towards her.

"Maybe." Ginny giggled nervously, but then continued to stare off into space.

"Gin, what's up? You have been really weird and nervous lately!" Azalea asked.

"Oh, um… it's err, nothing." She finished.

"I'm your best friend Ginny! You are supposed to be telling me anything and everything! C'mon everything seemed fine until yesterday!" Azalea pried.

"You know," she started, "I'm really just tired I think I'm going to go lie down for a but." She half-heartedly smiled. She got up and headed straight for the Gryffindor common room.

"But Ginny! We've got class in less than an hour!" Azalea protested and then plopped back down on the bench with a heaving sigh.

**Draco's POV**

Draco Malfoy stared blankly into his cereal. His mind continuously went back to his new girlfriend. He glanced up from his pathetically boring breakfast to scan for her. With surprisingly immense difficulty he managed to locate her leaving the Great Hall. What was she doing? They had class in less than hour? He wanted to talk to her though so he gathered his things and chased after her.

She must have been in a hurry because at his sprint he barely managed to catch her before she entered her common room. "Hey!" he shouted and she turned around her face glowing with beauty!

**Ginny's POV**

_"Great!" _Ginny thought _"Absolutely the last person I want to see!" _But despite her wishes Draco Malfoy stood before looking incredibly eager.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. She backed away though. Draco looked at her affectionately and said, "Look I have to go to class but if you need anything I'm here!"

But Ginny didn't want Draco to be affectionate. It had first started two nights ago at Seamus Finnegan's party when both her and Draco had become drunk and Draco confessed his love for her. She had no idea what to say so she said she loved him too. After a few Firewhiskys it seemed like the right thing to say.

But Ginny didn't want Draco as a boyfriend! She didn't want anyone to know what happened at the party. Draco had been the momentary rebound guy. Harry and Ginny had lost the fun in their relationship, they were acting more like and old married couple than a young new couple. So she had ended it for both their sakes. Though she was the one that broke it off with Harry she was still devastated. After two weeks of just eating ice cream alone in her bedroom Ron finally convinced her to come to Seamus Finnegan's party. Draco now thought they were in a relationship. This was not good of course because they could not be together. She didn't love Draco and she had to cut ties with him before she did fall in love with him.

**Draco's POV**

The Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's had potions together. He could not stop staring at Ginny. She was so beautiful. There was a four-letter word that described what he felt about her. There was no one else whom he had ever felt this toward. Love. He just hoped she felt the same way. He sensed she wasn't happy with him today. Maybe he would take her on a date to Hogsmeade. Yes, that was the answer. Besides he would like nothing more than to make their relationship public so people would stop teasing him about Millicent Bulstrode. Like he could ever love her ugly, fat ass. Even his best friends Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson would join in on the teasing sometimes.

Draco was abruptly dazed out of his thought with a nudge from Blaise. "Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Snape said curtly.

"Yes sir?" Draco asked. The class erupted in laughter but was stifled as Snape cast a deathly glare over the class.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you do kindly to pay attention in class especially as I recognize you of your excellence in potion brewing!" Snape snapped.

"Yes sir, my apologies." Draco said still rather dazed.

**Ginny's POV**

Finally! Potions was out. With luck she could avoid Draco for the rest of the day. She had to find a way to tell him that it ends here. They could both go their separate ways. The day was difficult because all she could think about was Draco. How sweet, and handsome he was. The more she thought about it the more bittersweet the idea of cutting ties with him seemed. Now the two only logical reasons she could think of for them not being together was 1. Their families had had bad blood with each other since the beginning of time and 2. Her friends, professors, and everyone else would be horribly surprised. Though only two, they were two very big reasons why her and Draco could not be together. That and she didn't think she was ready for another committed relationship.

**Azalea's POV**

Azalea was mad. Ginny was distancing herself from Azalea. This hurt, they were supposed to be best friends. She tried to think back to the last couple days. Had she done anything to possibly tick off Ginny? Azalea was madly in love with Harry Potter but if Harry had done anything to hurt Ginny again she would slap him silly. Maybe of course Ginny was just nervous about finals and she was scared to tell Azalea because Azalea had aced almost every magic exam, paper, spell, or assignment this year. But they had made a promise to be honest with each other and Ginny was not doing a very good job of upholding that promise. Yes, after dinner and Quidditch she would go confront Ginny. With that she shoved another delectable bite of mashed potatoes in her mouth and was off.

Quidditch was grueling. It had started with her as Ravenclaw team captain having to fight with the Hufflepuff team captain for the field. They had booked it but Hufflepuff needed some practice time because the rest of the practice blocks were booked before the match. They ended up having a play-off for the field but at a cost. One of the Ravenclaw chasers managed to injure herself. The worst part was though she might be injured until just before or after the match!

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny made her way back to common room but before entering she was stopped by Draco standing right before the door. This was not all that bad because maybe she could break the news to him now rather than later before she could lose her nerve. This was of course not what Draco was there to hear though.

"Hi Ginny!" he said coming to greet her with a kiss. But she pushed him away. Obviously confused he continued on "So, I was thinking maybe we could go to Hogsmeade sometime this week?" He said.

She slapped him. Hard. But since she didn't fully know why herself, she made up a reason. "You are so stupid," she started "like I would like to be seen in public with a greasy ass like yourself!" She knew she had hurt him. Perhaps broke his heart by the sadness on his face. It was for the best though. Wasn't it? The abandoned-puppy look did not stay on his face for long. Soon it turned to confusion, then anger and before she knew he had run off to god knows where.

Though she had convinced herself that she didn't love him she still found herself sobbing as she entered the common room.

**Draco's POV**

Draco ran down the staircases as fast as hell. Not worried about stepping on a trick one. He wanted to cry. What was he thinking? Cry? Over a stupid girlfriend? Was he not supposed to be a Malfoy? And were Malfoys not supposed be built with emotions of steel? Of course not! But according to Ginny she was never his girlfriend. He had spent all his dignity on this girl. Chasing after her like a more desperate version of Longbottom!

He pondered this idea, if he loved Ginny as much as he thought he did why was he giving up on their love so quickly. Maybe Ginny was just having hormonal moment. If she really thought he was just a disgusting Slytherin how could she say the things she said to him the night of the party him like that? He loved Ginny and Ginny had to feel the same way! She just had to!

**I like the edited version better! What do you guys think? Review! :D**


	2. Forbidden Love

**Ok here it is Chapter 2! I edited the storyline so you might want to reread chapter 1 before you read on.**

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny awoke and she was exhausted having cried most of the night. She remembered why she was crying and stifled another sob. Hermione Granger noticed the tears and immediately came to the bed and put her arm around Ginny. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I love him but I know I can't our love is impossible!" she let all the tears flow out. Of course Hermione thought this was about Harry but it was good to have someone to finally talk to. Hermione comforted her back into a deep sleep.

She was crudely awakened by Pigwidgeon her owl fluttering noisily at the window. She stumbled out of bed and opened the window. Ginny rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and untied the letter from his spastic leg. He proudly flew into his cage for a drink, and maybe some rest.

The letter was from her mum. Immediately she started imagining the worst-case scenarios. What if her mum and dad had found out about her and Draco? Was the letter going to tell her to pack her bags and never return? Maybe it was her father banishing her from the house? Again, she started crying before she even opened the letter.

She finally pulled herself together and opened the letter; it was only her mum asking her if she was going to come home for Spring Break.

As she was about to sit down and right a response, she noticed no one else was in the dorm. What time was it? She pulled on some pants and a blouse and hopped down the stairs to the common room. She was surprised to find out that it was well past midday. Ginny thought maybe the reason she was crying so much could possibly she hadn't eaten in 24 hours. So she exited the common room and went to go find a snack.

Thank god the house elves that work in the kitchen loved her so with barely a second thought they had made her a sandwich and some cool lemonade. She ate in the kitchen and then decided that she would find Draco. She loved him that was for sure. Nothing should stand in the middle of love! Nothing!

**Azalea's POV**

Azalea had looked everywhere for Ginny. It almost seemed that Ginny was hiding from her. At the moment Azalea wanted nothing more than for Ginny to be a Ravenclaw so they would talk more often. She was standing in a circle with some of her quidditch friends near the kitchen, talking. Though she was not very engaged in the conversation. Like magic Ginny answered Azalea's prayers for them to talk more when she walked out of the kitchen. "Hey Ginny!" Azalea shouted. Ginny turned around and waved she then continued to head off to her desired destination. _"Oh no you don't!" _Azalea thought.

She chased after Ginny and grabbed her arm. "Ginny, this isn't fair you have been neglecting me and won't tell me why!" She lectured sternly. "So tell me!"

"It's long and complicated," Ginny said.

"I've got time." Azalea replied still coldly.

Ginny began her story of her and Draco Malfoy right from the start and finished with "And, now I'm going to tell him that I love him for real now!"

"WHAT?!" Azalea screamed. Ginny shushed her.

"I'm not mad at you and I didn't mean to neglect you. I love you but I have to go!" Ginny hugged her and then ran off.

**Draco's POV**

Draco was searching the school for Ginny. He wanted to find her but he didn't. He loved her but she had really hurt him last night. But he had convinced himself not to let go and give up until he gave her a chance to explain herself.

It had been hours since he had started looking. It was too late now he would find her tomorrow or at dinner. But just as he turned that corner, Ginny was turning the same corner. They bumped into each other. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she took his face into her hands and kissed him. He didn't stop her but when the finally broke apart he ordered her do explain herself. She told him the whole story and after he couldn't help but almost cry.

"I love you Draco," She whispered "I didn't realize how much until now. But I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else."

This time he kissed her. Except harder and more intense. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he whispered, "I love you too."

It had been two weeks since Draco and Ginny had declared their love for each other. In that time they had not told anyone else except Azalea. Making sure no one else was around; they would go down to the lake and just talk. They kissed; they cuddled, almost like a normal couple except for the fact they had to hide themselves. One night, Draco was walking Ginny back to her common room. Before she went in they stopped to kiss. Just at that time of course Potter had to walk out of the portrait.

**Ginny's POV **

Ginny could not believe Harry had just walked out of that portrait. She broke apart from him immediately. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!" He demanded.

"Harry," Ginny started nervously taking Draco's hand "Draco and I are in love."

"WHAT SPELL DID YOU PUT ON HER?!" Harry screamed sticking his wand right under Draco's neck.

"I didn't do anything Potter! I can't help it if she loves me more." He snickered.

"THAT'S IT YOU'VE DONE IT!" Harry yelled raising his wand.

"Harry could you please lower your wand and your voice!" Ginny begged.

"Yes, listen to the nice young lady boy we are all trying to sleep." An angry portrait of a knight said.

"NO GINNY, IT'S TIME I TEACH THIS SPELL CASTING, DEATH EATER FILTH, A LESSON!" He had done it. He hit Draco where it hurt, Draco was never a Death Eater and he had never wanted to be.

"TEACH ME A LESSON? HA, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW A PROPER CURSE! AND LIKE YOU COULD USE IT IF YOU DID!" Draco topped Harry's yell.

_"Furnuculas!" _Harry shot at Draco. Thankfully he blocked it because she had a felling Draco would be a lot less attractive with boils on his face.

She knew the curse that Draco was about to throw at Harry was bad. As mad as she was at Harry Potter right now she could not see him get hurt. Thinking fast she yelled "EXPELLIARMUS" and took both their wands. They both looked at her upset. "You boys are both behaving inappropriately tonight. Though some of us have a more logical reason than others," She said shooting Harry the death stare. "You will both get these back tomorrow." She then walked over to Draco and brushed her lips against his. "I'm going to bed. And I would suggest you do to instead of a fist fight because we all know who will win!"

"Ha, see Malfoy she does still have some faith in me!"

"I wasn't talking about you Harry Potter nor Draco! I was talking about myself." She smiled and entered the portrait. Soon followed by Harry.

She walked up to her dormitory and pulled out a quill and parchment. She had to right to her mother and father before Harry told the whole bloody world.

_Dear Mum,_

_I just wanted to tell you before you find out from someone else. I am seeing Draco Malfoy and I have been for quite a while. It looks like we are going public. And responding to your last letter I don't know if I will be home for Spring Break. I am thoroughly enjoying life here!_

_With much Love _

_Ginny_

She packaged this letter up and went to go tie it to Pigwidgeons leg. He left out the window and she sat down on her bed.

**Ginny's POV**

The next day Ginny returned the wands back to Harry and Draco. Then even though there were many people around Ginny kissed Draco and took his hand. Much to Draco's surprise. As they walked down the corridor hand in hand many people began to look and whisper.

"Gin," Draco muttered "you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes it is!" She declared loudly enough for almost everyone in the corridor to hear. "I don't want to hide it anymore! I love you and you love me what should stand in the way?"

That shut everyone up. Draco smiled and put his arm around her. "Lets go to the library."

"Ok." She agreed.

But in the library they did not read, they discussed their family's reactions. "I wrote mum last night." She said.

"I know my parents will hate me forever especially when they find out I want to marry you." Draco said.

"WHAT?" Ginny asked

"Shush!" Madam Pince the librarian said putting her finger to her lips.

"What!" Ginny whispered this time.

"Not right now of course but maybe sometime in the future." He said

"Ok that's relieving, and no offense, I can't really see your parents and my parents sitting down with each other for Christmas dinner." She said regretfully.

"I know that but I've heard that Canada is a beautiful place." Draco smiled.

"You can't be serious?" Ginny exclaimed though she really did like the idea.

"But I am Gin!" He said excitedly "I think there is even a brand new magic school their!"

"Not now for sure but I can see this happening sometime in the future." Ginny said. And with that they both got up and left.

Ginny did not go home for spring break. But Draco had to. He was obviously quite nervous about the whole idea of going home. She didn't know why because it seemed that Lucius and Narcissa loved their child even if he was with a Weasley.

**Draco's POV**

Draco was terrified to go home. His father was twisted enough before he found out about him and Ginny. God knows what Lucius would do to Draco now. Little did Ginny know, poor Draco was going home to his abusive father. While Lucius beat Draco, Narcissa would go hide in the other room and pray she wasn't next. This was all the more reason to move to Canada when he and Ginny finished school. As the train came to a stop Draco lifted his bag off from the rack and stepped out onto the platform. He saw his father. He wondered what would happen if he dropped his bag and ran the other direction. Ran and never turned back. In the process he would risk losing Ginny. Ginny was not worth the risk, he loved her too much. So he willed himself to walk over to his father.

"Draco!" Lucius smiled. "Let us go home and see your mother."

"Yes father." Draco responded trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"If you are scared you shouldn't be yet!" Lucius said making sure only Draco could hear. Lucius took Draco's hand to apparate him back to the manor. Draco's mind filled with relief when after having the familiar apparition stomach pinch that he was standing in front of the manor rather than an abandoned place where Lucius could hurt him.

Though Draco's mother did not abuse him he still hated her. Because through his 17 years of life Draco had been more frequently abused by his father every year. And his mother not even the first time had done anything to stop it. Draco would rather his mother beat him to than stand on the sidelines. He wished his mother would leave his father and bring Draco with her. Yet this wish had never been fulfilled. So as Narcissa Malfoy stood in front of the manor welcoming them home Draco had every right to hate her with every inch in his body.

** Suspenseful Chapter ending? I decided to bring in the Lucius/Draco abuse thing because you don't just wake up one morning and decide "I'm going to be mean!" You have to have a reason. This is Draco's reason. What should the magic school/system in Canada be called? Review!**


	3. Emotional Pain Hurts More Than Physical

_**WARNING! MENTIONS OF PHYSICAL ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER! WARNING!**_** This chapter I focused more on Azalea and Draco this chapter! Hope you like it! Review!**

**Draco's POV**

Draco sat in his bedroom instead of unpacking he had brought an extra suitcase to bring his important belongings back to Hogwarts with him so when he graduated he would not have to come back to the manor ever again. Just being back in the house disturbed Draco so much he as he laid his head down on the pillow he began to cry. Without noticing Draco had cried himself to sleep.

Draco was crudely awakened by a strike across the face from his father. "Get up boy!" Lucius yelled. Draco yelped and jumped out of bed.

"Dinner is ready and I will not have your groggy disgusting face spoiling my dinner. Go get washed up! You look, right now like a filthy creature!" Lucius scolded with another slap to Draco's face.

Draco ran to the lavatory and washed his face. _"You must not cry Draco!" _He scolded himself. But yet the tears came, not because of the stinging pain on his face. No, tears came because Draco felt so unsafe. Unloved. Possibly the reason Draco loved Ginny so much, was she loved and respected him all the same. He did a simple healing charm being careful not to break his nose rather than heal it. Though he had just washed his face, combed his hair, and mended his bruises, Draco could barely recognize the terrified, gaunt boy in the mirror who stared back into his eyes.

As Draco walked down the long corridor to the dinner chamber he wondered what he would tell Ginny. What would he tell Ginny when he came back to school with the possibly incurable bruises and scrapes? Perhaps he could tell her the truth. No, he loved Ginny but he did not want her sympathy. Growing up in such a so-called "loving" home, she wouldn't understand anyway. Draco entered the dining chamber.

"You are late!" Lucius shouted. "Why are you late?"

"I don't know," Draco replied, "but you did tell me to wash my filthy face before I came to dinner!"

"Is that back talk I hear?" Lucius shouted enraged.

Draco's ears burned. He was not scared at the moment, he was furious! "Well that's sort of how conversation works!" He said back. Now he had done it. Draco knew he had just set himself up for a furious beating.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Lucius shouted taking his cane and punched Draco in the stomach with it! A very winded Draco gasped for air as he was sprawled across the floor. Lucius then kicked Draco in the face breaking his nose again, and then picked Draco up by his shirt collar and punched him.

"That will teach you to respect your elders!" Lucius exclaimed. "You're lucky I took it easy on you this time. Next time you might not be so lucky. Now come sit down and eat!"

Draco nervously sat down. He knew today was not over with luck he could get away with only one more beating from the belt. But of Draco's father had not gotten enough out of Narcissa he would want it from Draco.

**Azalea's POV**

Azalea sat in the Gryffindor common room extremely bored. Ginny had brought her in earlier and then left with Ron to go do something. Probably spend some "quality" time with her brother, for Ron was quite angry with her. As were the rest of her family. Though Azalea thought she was alone in the common room she was not. Seamus Finnigan must have thought he was alone as well because he walked down the stairs in only his underwear.

"Woah!" He exclaimed blushing. "Azalea! What are you doing here? I thought you were a Ravenclaw!"

"I am!" she said her face turning a bright shade of red. "Ginny brought me in here and left with Ron!"

For a moment they just stood there staring at each other. Seamus was incredibly hot and though she had a crush on Harry Potter she had found Seamus attractive since first year.

"Have I ever told you that you are very pretty?" Seamus asked her.

"No. But you have never told me anything much really." She blushed. "Thanks though." Truth be told Azalea had never been called pretty by a guy. Many girls had expressed envy to Azalea and told her she was "perfect" but yet Azalea had never had a boyfriend.

"Touche," he smiled, "but I should probably just get my pants from behind that sofa."

"Oh and I should probably go up to Ginny's dormitory now." She smiled awkwardly.

They were so focused on getting to their desired destinations that they bumped into each other. Now they so close to each other that she could smell the apple pie that he ate for lunch. But not one of them backed away. He was still in only his underwear, which made him all the more hot.

His head moved closer to hers and her head closer to his until they kissed. They continued to kiss and didn't stop even when he lifted up her relatively tiny body and took her up to the boy's dormitories.

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny walked with Ron on an outside pathway that took them around the castle. Neither said much other than small talk. Finally, Ginny had to say something about the real reason they needed to talk. "Look Ron, I know you don't approve of me and Draco-" Ron cut her off.

"APPROVE?" He shouted. "Is this really a matter of my approval? Ginny, you've practically ripped our family apart! If you continue to see Malfoy you risk never seeing Mum and Dad again… and me. If you continue you will never see me again either!"

"So now everybody's hatred towards the Malfoy's is stronger than their love for me! Because that's basically what you are saying!" And with that she stomped off back towards the Gryffindor tower.

Ginny finally got to the common room she did not see Azalea anywhere. Perhaps she got bored and left. But was Ginny really out that long? Wherever Azalea went Ginny would see her at lunch.

But Ginny went down for lunch and she didn't find Azalea or Seamus Finnigan for that matter.

**Sorry for the short chapter I'm having a bit of a writers block! I also apologize for the abuse in the chapter. If you guessed the reason Seamus and Azalea were not at lunch was because they were sleeping together than you are correct! If you like the Seamus/ Azalea combo I'm thinking of writing a fan fic for them! Please Review it would be very helpful. **


	4. Love is in the Air at Hogwarts!

_**WARNING! WARNING! MENTIONS OF PHYSICAL ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER! WARNING! WARNING! **_**Ok so I'm really sorry for the wait. I should be updating weekly now that my busy calendar is behind me for the time being. This chapter is the darkest (maybe most inappropriate) I will ever write. Enjoy!**

**Azalea's POV**

Azalea sat in the Ravenclaw common room pleasantly surprised with the afternoon's turnout. Seamus was a very good kisser. Not that she had ever had the chance to kiss many guys. No matter, now she wasn't even a sweet pure little virgin anymore.

After a long while of sitting in deep thought about her afternoon she decided she should get dressed and go speak to Ginny. She just remembered she had missed their lunch meeting. A pang of gilt ran through her, but she was happy about what she did instead. She had a boyfriend now! A cute boyfriend that smelled like peaches and Irish Stew.

Just as she exited the portrait she saw Seamus waiting for her. Her heart did an Irish jig inside her chest. "Hello there!" she cooed, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Azalea," he said

"Yes my love?" she asked

"I have to tell you something." He seemed to say with a pained look on his face.

"I have something to tell you first," she smiled "I love you and I think we are going to be so happy together!"

The pained look seemed to melt off his face. "I love you too beautiful!" he smiled.

She smiled and went to go locate Ginny.

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny was sitting with much boredom on her face at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Azalea had promised to meet her at lunch so they could catch up. She really needed to talk about what happened with Ron. But Azalea just had decided not to show up..

"Ginny!" Azalea squealed

Ginny glanced up and furrowed her brow. "You ditched me!" She accused.

"I know and I'm sorry," She apologized sitting down "but guess what?

"What?" Ginny groaned.

"I have a boyfriend now!" She sing-songed

"WHAT?" Ginny snapped out of her trance of boredom. Azalea was smart; she was the first to answer every question in class. Azalea was athletic; she was captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Azalea was also very pretty; she had wavy black hair and dancing sea blue eyes. But Azalea did not have boy skills. She was awkward and shy around boys.

"Well you don't have to act so surprised!" she said looking hurt.

"That's not what I meant Azalea, I'm sorry." Ginny apologized "But are you sure you guys are actually going out?"

"Of course I'm sure!" she snapped "At least sure enough to sleep with him!"

"WHAT?!" Ginny almost yelled.

"Calm down Ginny, do you at least want to know who he is?" Azalea asked quietly.

Ginny took a deep breath. "_This isn't the end of the world right? I mean Azalea isn't the kind of girl to just go sleeping around. She must really love this guy? Right?" _she thought. "Er… yes I guess I would like to know." She said

"Seamus Finnigan!" She said with an airy look on her face.

"Oh Azalea that's great!" Ginny squealed. Seamus was a nice guy. He was repeating seventh year so he was in most of her classes. "I just hope he is deserving of you sweetie!"

"Don't worry he is!" Azalea smiled

"Speaking of boyfriends, I should go write to Draco. Excuse me!" Ginny got up and walked out.

**Draco's POV**

Dinner was over. It was spring vacation. Draco was 18. He should be drinking fire whiskey excessively with friends. He should be going on dates with his beautiful new girlfriend. He should be playing Quidditch with his father. But Draco's family was far from normal. Draco was hiding in a small nook in the Malfoy manor trying to avoid his abusive father! Draco daydreamed about the day he could leave the manor with Ginny and never return. Not just to the manor but Great Britain itself.

"DRACO?" Lucius boomed.

_"Speak of the devil" _Draco thought nervously.

"DRACO YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE BASTARD! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT THIS MINUTE YOU WILL SUFFER!"

This place was near impossible to find. If Draco came out now he risked being beaten to a pulp, but if Lucius found him later than Draco risked being killed. Draco crawled out of the small cupboard. "Uh, here father." Draco called "I was just in the lavatory!"

"You will answer me whether or not you have your trousers down! I like it better with them down anyway" He snarled turning a corner and coming face to face with Draco.

Draco whimpered. He couldn't believe what he just heard! Was his father going to rape him? He couldn't! But then again, Draco had thought that same thing the first time Lucius had beat him.

Lucius stalked towards a cowering Draco. "Please father…" Draco whimpered.

"You are a Malfoy! Malfoy's are never _scared_!" He said putting much emphasis on _scared_! Lucius whacked Draco on the head with his cane! "That should teach you!"

Draco saw stars his vision was going blurry! Before he knew it he was out cold!

Draco woke up groggily naked on his bed Lucius cowering over him. And well…

**_The next part is a little to sick for me to write… I trust you know what is going to happen…_**

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny sat at the desk in her dormitory. What should she write to Draco? The feelings she had for Draco could not be expressed with a quill and parchment. But she would try her best.

_Dear Draco_- No, that wasn't deep enough, "dear my love" yes that sounded better.

_Dear My Love,_

_Draco I miss you. Hogwarts is like an ocean without water when you are not with me. Will you be coming back before the end of the break? Have you told your parents about us? Has your dad beaten you up yet? I thought about your offer… and Canada is beginning to sound better and better. It becomes obvious my family will never accept our love. Please write back soon my darling love._

_Your sweetheart,_

_Ginny_

As Ginny sealed the envelope she smiled to herself. The day Lucius beat Draco would be the day pigs fly without magic. She really missed Draco. Her heart yearned for his soft lips, his comforting hug, and his sensitive stormy grey eyes. She needed him.

**Sorry! I know it's a little short! How did you like it? What do you think should happen next? Review! Review! REVIEW! BTW I've got a big surprise coming up for Seamus and Azalea!**


	5. Poor, Poor Azalea

** Hey guys I know this was over a month it took me to update but it would be a lot easier to write if you guys reviewed! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Draco's POV**

Draco was sore and embarrassed. He couldn't believe he let that happen to himself. He tried to think of the things he could of done to stop it. It wasn't any use now but Draco couldn't help thinking about possible preventions. Perhaps he could floo chat Wizarding Child Services (WSC). He could get his father put away in Azkaban for that. While he was at it he could witness to the fact his father was a Death Eater and aided Voldemort during the dark ages.

The thought of having his father in jail was good; it didn't stop Draco from crying though. Draco wept and wept. He hated his father! More than anything! But if his father were put away it would squash the dreams he ever had of a perfect dad. A dad that would play Quidditch with him. A dad that would give him girl advice. He longed for an elder he could trust.

A screeching noise developed outside Draco's window, followed by a noisy pecking. Draco got up out of his bed to investigate the noise. Nothing tonight could be scarier than what he had to go through already. Draco opened the shutter and a little owl fluttered in onto Draco's hand. He untied the parchment attached to its leg. To his relief the letter was from Ginny. He tore open the envelope and sat down at the desk.

_Dear My Love,_

_Draco I miss you. Hogwarts is like an ocean without water when you are not with me. Will you be coming back before the end of the break? Have you told your parents about us? Has your dad beaten you up yet? I thought about your offer… and Canada is beginning to sound better and better. It becomes obvious my family will never accept our love. Please write back soon my darling love._

_Your sweetheart,_

_Ginny_

Draco reread the letter for the fourth time. Horror zapped his insides out. Ginny… knew? How could she know? Had she talked to Blaise or Pansy? Was she not mad at him for lying? _"Has your dad beaten you up yet?" _The more he read it the more his heart ached. He needed to talk to her. Like now. He wiped the tears from his blotchy face, shoved his clothes and remaining belongings in a bag. He stood at his bedroom door pausing before turning the knob. He surveyed his living space for the last 18 years. He dropped his bag and stepped over to the bed running his fingers across the spread. He yanked his hand away! What was he doing? There was nothing but bad memories on this bed, in this room, in this house!

Don't cry, he bit back tears. With one final glance of the room he picked up his bag and walked out.

"Draco?" An ice-cold voice shouted. "Is that you?"

Draco picked up the pace. Walking faster breathing harder. He practically ran to the front door as he heard his father's footsteps behind him.

He quickly exited the manor running for the gate.

"YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SCUM! YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A WASTE OF SPACE! NEVER GAINING ANY ACHIEVMENTS! NEVER DEFENDING YOURSELF!"

Draco went from hurt to angry. Like wanting to kill his father angry! He turned around clenching his fists.

"So, are you are telling me its _my _fault you raped me?" But before his father could open his mouth Draco continued. " And passing every course at school with 100%, that's not an achievement?"

Draco's father interrupted "There is one test you couldn't pass with "flying colors"!" Lucius said.

Draco knew what he was talking about. Even in his death eater days he had never killed a soul. So many times he had tried but failed. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Lucius.

"I could do it now," He shouted "and ace it too!"

Lucius let out an ear splitting cackle. "You're going to kill me?" he guffawed.

Draco shifted his fingers around his 10" Hawthorn/Unicorn Hair wand. He inhaled a deep breath and repeated the spell in his head. _"Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

He opened his mouth…

**Azalea's POV**

Azalea was ecstatic that Seamus felt the same way she did. She truly loved him. She skipped down the hill to go meet Seamus by the docks. He said he needed to talk to her. Ya right, talk. She just pictured the things she and him would do. She reached the docks and saw Seamus inside. Running to meet him with a grin on her face she tripped over stone and fell into Seamus's arms. She looked up at his bright blue eyes and kissed him.

They kissed for under a second before Seamus awkwardly pulled away.

"Whats wrong?" she asked confused.

"I need to tell you something." He said not meeting her eyes

"So we are actually going to talk?" She snorted, but the serious look on his face brought down her spirits. "Okay what do you need to say?" she asked lovingly taking his hand.

He pulled it away " I- uh, I haven't been completely honest with you," he fumbled his words

"About what?" she asked her tone worried now.

"Azalea I just want you to know I care about you, a lot! I think you are amazing."

"Aw I think you're great too Sea-" she started

"Let me finish." He cut her off. " I think you are great, but just not for me." He said.

"W-what?" she asked tears filling her eyes "What do you mean?"

"Azalea you couldn't be a more perfect girl!" He said taking her hand.

This time she pulled away. "Just not for you right?" she sneered swallowing her tears. She stood up and stormed out being careful not to trip on the stone. She stormed up the hill gulping back sobs.

"Azalea wait!" Seamus called again and again. She ignored him. He reached her and grabbed her arm.

She whipped around. "What do you want?" she cried "You made me fall in love with you! And for what? So you could break up with me 2 weeks later?"

"Just listen." He said but she interrupted him.

"No you listen!" she said yanking her arm from his grip "I hate you, and I never want anything to do with you! Ever again!" she let out a sob. Tears streaming down her face she continued to walk back to the castle.

"Azalea! You don't understand! I would love you if I was into girls!" He blurted

That caught her attention. She turned around slowly. "You mean- you're- you're?"

"Ya I'm gay." He said.

She walked down the hill toward him. "How-how do you know?" She asked.

"The way you know you're into guys, you just… fall in love with them." He said.

"Who are you…" she gulped "in love with?"

Seamus looked at the ground.

"Look dude you played me the least you can do is give me an explanation!" she flailed her hands in exasperation.

"Blaise Zabini," he sighed, "He kissed me the day before we… you know… I loved it! It felt like everything would be okay if I was with him! I guess the reason I did what I did with you was to prove to myself I wasn't gay."

As he continued his story she listened somewhat disgusted. He had used her! She had loved him!

After some more crap about how he had secretly dated Dean Thomas too, he ended his story. And she just stared at him for some time.

"Well say something…" Seamus mumbled.

"So," Azalea let out a nervous laugh "you used me! You broke my heart Seamus!" Her nervous laughs turning to loud brokenhearted sobs.

"I know, Azalea and I'm sorry! So very sorry!" He tried.

"Just don't!" She put up a hand "Leave me alone, just leave me alone." She continued to walk back to the castle this time Seamus didn't follow her. When she took a last glance behind her, she noticed Seamus's lost puppy face. It didn't make her sad though. It made her really angry.

**Ginny's POV**

"I give up!" Ginny cried out in exasperation.

"On what?" Luna Lovegood asked in her light airy voice

"Oh hi Luna," Ginny mumbled "I can't find Azalea anywhere! You wouldn't happen to have seen her in your common room?"

"No I haven't, sorry Ginny." She smiled staring absentmindedly at a space on the wall.

Ginny angled her head to try and see what Luna was looking at but she couldn't find anything. She almost asked Luna what she was looking at but then she remembered Luna was Luna. So she thanked Luna and walked up to the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny groaned at flopped down on a sofa. She glanced at the common room clock; she had ten minutes until her next class so she should probably be gathering her books but then again the couch was suddenly very comfortable.

Interrupting her from her thoughts was no one but Seamus walking through the portrait. "Hey!" She said getting up but Seamus's cheeks turned pink and he ran out. _"What the hell?" _She though as she chased him down.

She eventually caught up to him as he was speeding down the stairs. She grabbed his cloak tripping him over the edge of the staircase.

"Ginny help me!" he gasped hanging on the edge with one hand.

She easily pulled him up and over the edge he thumped on to the ground. "What the hell Ginny? You almost killed me!" He cried.

"Yah right!" She laughed "Anyway where is Azalea?"

Seamus looked confused and hurt.

"What?" she asked

"Have you talked to her?" He asked

"No that's why I'm looking for her! Now what's up with you? How come you don't know where your own girlfriend is?" She asked.

"uh… we broke up…" he said awkwardly.

"WHAT?" she gasped "W-why?"

"Maybe you should ask her…" Seamus said

"Well who ended it?" She asked flabbergasted

"I guess I did…" Seamus said.

Without thinking twice Ginny punched him. Hard. "Don't go near her ever again!" She didn't know what happened and why, but she knew Azalea loved him. She knew Azalea loved him a lot. Ginny wanted to punch him again but he ran off before she had the chance.

**I left you hanging there a bit with Draco's part! Am I right? Your idea will be put into a chapter (with credit) if you can help me think of one! Always review! I love you people! **


End file.
